Big World! Big Adventures!
Tracy Blagdon |composer=Chris Renshaw |narrator= |distributor= * Mattel Creations * Universal * ABC for Kids * Deltamac |runtime=80 minutes |released= 20 July 2018 2 August 2018 5 September 2018 7 September 2018 12 October 2018 18 October 2018 12 November 2018 |previous=Journey Beyond Sodor |next= TBA }}Big World! Big Adventures! is the 2018 movie. Plot A racing car called Ace inspires Thomas the Tank Engine to become the first engine to travel the world, so Thomas sets off on an adventure which takes him to five continents, across deserts, through jungles and over dangerous mountains. On his journey Thomas meets Nia, an engine who teaches him that everyone needs a little help from their friends. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Emily * Rosie * Timothy * Marion * Sam * Carlos * Yong Bao * Diesel * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * Annie and Clarabel * Bertie * Harold * Captain * Cranky * Carly * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * The Thin Clergyman * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * Knapford Stationmaster * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Stanley * Charlie * Connor * Porter * Vinnie * Rajiv * Daisy * Mavis * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Norman * Stafford * Winston * Henrietta * Sir Robert Norramby * Captain Joe * The Fat Clergyman * The Teacher * The Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * Dowager Hatt's Friends * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Grumpy Passenger * Albert's Wife * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer * The Great Railway Show Flagman * Sailor John * Victor * Ferdinand * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster Characters Introduced * Nia * Kwaku * Beau * Natalie * The Arizona Diesel * The Chinese Diesel * Ace * Angelique * Tony * Two Other Rally Cars * Emerson * One Brazilian Diesel Shunter * The Brazilian Tank Engine * The African Crane * The American Crane * The Rio Crane * Cowboys and Cowgirls * Shankar * The Chinese Steam Engine * The Grey Tender Engine * The White Tank Engine * The Dark Red Tank Engine * Another Brazilian Diesel Shunter * The Chinese Breakdown Cranes * The Tan Tender Engine Locations * Island of Sodor ** Knapford ** Knapford Station Yard ** Knapford Yards ** Vicarstown ** Vicarstown Bridge ** Ffarquhar Branch Line ** Road and Rail Runby and Road Bridge ** Ffarquhar ** The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House ** Anopha Quarry ** Maron ** Sodor Search and Rescue Centre ** Arlesburgh ** Arlesburgh Harbour ** Sodor China Clay Company ** Gordon's Hill ** Brendam Docks ** Sodor Shipping Company ** Tidmouth Sheds ** Sodor Steamworks ** The Lead Mines * Africa ** Dakar Docks ** Dar es Salaam Docks * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro Docks * United States ** Morenci Loop ** San Francisco Docks ** Bonneville Salt Flats ** Sailor's Cafe * China ** Zhangye Danxia ** Himalayas * India * Easter Island * Australia * Paris * Antarctica * Misty Island * The Steelworks * Venice * Tokyo * The North Pole,Arctic Ocean Voice Cast UK and AUS * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harold, Bertie, Captain, the Fat Controller, Dowager Hatt and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Sam, The Thin Clergyman and the Senegal Race Announcer * Nigel Pilkington as Percy * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Marion, Natalie, Arizona Diesel, Rio Crane, Annie and Clarabel * Matt Wilkinson as Bill, Ben, Cranky, Tony and the American Crane * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Kerry Shale as Beau and Diesel * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and the Cowgirls * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, Coffee Trucks and Various South American Voices * Su-Lin Looi as Chinese Diesel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice) * Rufus Jones as the Flying Scotsman * Rachael Miller as Angelique * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, African Troublesome Trucks and Various African Voices * Richie Campbell as African Troublesome Trucks and Various African Voices (Credited as '''Ritchie Campbell) * Akiya Henry as African Troublesome Trucks and Various African Voices * Chipo Chung as African Troublesome Trucks and Various African Voices * Dona Adwera as Various African Voices * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car 3 * Christopher Ragland as Racing Car 4 and Cowboys US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward and Toby * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Beau, Diesel, Harold and Mr. Percival * Rob Rackstraw as James, Sam, The Thin Clergyman and the Senegal Race Announcer * Christopher Ragland as Percy, Racing Car 4 and Cowboys * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Keith Wickham as Bertie, Captain, Sir Topham Hatt and Dowager Hatt * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Matt Wilkinson as Bill, Ben, Tony and American Crane * Glenn Wrage as Cranky * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Steven Kynman as Paxton * Bob Golding as Sidney * Lucy Montgomery as Carly and the Cowgirls * Teresa Gallagher as Marion, Natalie, Arizona Diesel, Rio Crane, Annie and Clarabel * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Gabriel Porras as Carlos, Emerson, Coffee Trucks, Various South American Voices * Su-Lin Looi as Chinese Diesel * Yvonne Grundy as Nia (Patricia Kihoro as Nia's singing voice) * Rachael Miller as Angelique * Abubakar Salim as Kwaku, African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Richie Campbell as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices (''Credited as '''Ritchie Campbell'') * Akiya Henry as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Chipo Chung as African Troublesome Trucks, Various African Voices * Dona Adwera as Various African Voices * Peter Andre as Ace * David Menkin as Racing Car 3 Songs * Where in the World is Thomas? * Wake Up * Enda Ulale * We're Friends * Free and Easy * Sometimes You Make a Friend * We're Friends (Reprise) Bonus Features UK/AUS * Music Videos * Meet the Characters! - Nia, Beau and Yong Bao Trivia * This movie ties in with the twenty-second season. * This special takes place between twenty-first and twenty-second seasons. * This is the longest special to date at a total runtime of 80 minutes. * Yvonne Grundy, Patricia Kihoro, Peter Andre, Dan Li, Gabriel Porras, Su-Lin Looi, Rachael Miller, Abubakar Salim, Richie Campbell, Akiya Henry, Chipo Chung, and Dona Adwera join the voice cast. * This special is the first of a few things: ** The first special to be fully animated by Jam Filled Toronto ** The first Thomas & Friends production not to have Mark Moraghan involved since he was cast as the narrator in 2013, as well as the first special to not use narration. ** The first special in which Rasmus Hardiker and Matt Wilkinson voice Bill and Ben. ** The first special in which the Sodor Steamworks does not appear since its introduction in Hero of the Rails. ** The first special not to receive a DVD release in the United States. *The special was also the first time for many crew members: ** Tigh Walker's first production as art director. ** Shannon Nettleton's first and only production as executive in charge of production. ** The first and only special to have Micaela Winter as producer. ** Sarah Serata's first and only production as production supervisor. ** Meagan Borosch's first production as assistant production manager. ** Mike Kirkwood's first production as assistant editor. ** Alexandra Morgan's first production as on-line editor. ** Holly Churches' first production as post-production co-ordinator. ** Flynn Jarvis' first production as production intern. ** The Royal African Society's first production as cultural consultant. * A CGI recreation of a scene of the second season episode Thomas Comes to Breakfast is used during the song, "Where in the World is Thomas?" as references to said episode, the first season episodes The Sad Story of Henry and Down the Mine, the second season episode Percy Takes the Plunge, the fourth season episode Thomas and the Special Letter, the film Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the seventh season episode Something Fishy, the specials The Great Discovery, Hero of the Rails, Misty Island Rescue, Blue Mountain Mystery, Tale of the Brave and Journey Beyond Sodor and the seventeenth season episode Thomas' Shortcut are made. * A reference to the special The Great Race is made. * A reused voice clip of Rob Rackstraw from the Meet the Contenders videos is used for the Senegal Race Announcer. * Pictures of Arlesburgh from the third season and of Donald and Douglas with the pirate ship from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure appear in the San Francisco diner. * Recolours of Edward, Henry, James, Oliver, Ryan, Raul, Dart, Ivan, The Mainland Diesels, Frankie, Bert, Beresford, Carly and Big Mickey appear. * Bertie is seen singing a part of Somebody Has to be the Favourite before Ace races past him. * This is the final special to air at least 60 minutes, as future specials will have a runtime of 22 minutes. * The scrap engine that Beau was talking about was a reskin of Bert's model. * This special aired on Nickelodeon USA on Friday 7th September 2018 and will air on Treehouse TV on 13th October 2018. *Ace breaks the fourth wall. Goofs * When Ace jumps over the fence near Flying Scotsman, his front bumper clips through the rails as he lands. When he lands, his wheels stop moving. * When Thomas rerails the tankers, his side rod does not move, resulting in both it and his wheels being out of place. * When the workman uncoupled Thomas from the tankers, but in the next scene, Thomas is still coupled on to the tankers again. * When at Knapford Station, the fish trucks are shown to have no faces, but at Vicarstown Station they have gained faces. * "Where in the World is Thomas" has several animation errors: ** When Percy enters the yard a loading bay can be seen beside him but in the next shot it's gone. ** Ben's body is raised noticeably higher. * After Nia says "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Thomas' train disappears before the scene changes. ** Thomas' very long train in this scene has a brakevan at the end of the train, but for rest of the time it is on screen it is absent. * The African crane tells Sir Topham Hatt that he loaded Thomas onto the ship to Brazil, when earlier in the special, the faceless grey crane near him was shown to actually be the one loading the engines. * When Yong Bao saves Thomas and Nia, the chain between the latter two clips through his snowplough. * In the UK dub, James' voice actor Rob Rackstraw gives him an American accent when he says, "Welcome to Sodor!" * Ace is damaged in Rio, but at the end of the film he isn't damaged. In Other Languages Merchandise Wood * Nia * Beau * Ace Adventures * Thomas and Ace the Racer * Nia TrackMaster * Jungle Thomas with Ace * Nia and the Elephant * Yong Bao Rescue * Thomas' Jungle Adventure * Around the World de:Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie es:Un Mundo Lleno de Aventuras ja:Go!Go!地球まるごとアドベンチャー pl:Wielki Świat! Wielkie Przygody! Category:Movies Category:Theatrical releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Chinese DVD/VCD releases